DON'T COME BACK
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: (PLEASE COME BACK REMAKE) Sebut ia jahat, sebut dirinya egois. Toneri tahu ini adalah cinta sepihak. Meskipun sulit untuk memiliki hati Hinata, tapi Toneri hanya ingin Hinata selalu berada di sisinya. Toneri ingin keberadaannya diakui oleh Hinata. Ingin ia menjadi 'orang yang dicinta' Hinata, bukannya pemuda orange itu./Headcanon/Alternative Reality/ToneHinaNaru/mianhae :3/RnR?
1. Prologue

_Tak bisakah orang itu aku? Benar-benar tak bisa?_

 _Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari_

 _Orang yang akan menjagamu hingga akhir..._

 _Tak bisakah orang itu aku?_

 _Untukmu, aku bahagia walaupun kehilangan segalanya_

 _Mengapa kau tak tahu orang itu aku?_

 _Kaulah orang yang kuinginkan hingga ku mati_

 _Aku bisa menunggumu sampai dihari kau datang padaku_

 _Seperti airmata di saat terakhirku..._

 _Kaulah satu yang kuingat_

 _Tak bisakah kau menjadi cintaku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak bisakah kau tinggal disisiku?*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T COME BACK**

 **A NARUTO FANFIC**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY SASSHI KEN**

 **PROLOGUE : END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Tim- Can't It Be Me? (49 days ost)**


	2. Pangeran Penyendiri

_**Chapter 1 : Pangeran Penyendiri**_

"Menikahlah denganku,"

TENG

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun,"

TENG

"Hinata! Sadarlah!"

TENG

"Jangan ganggu mempelaiku!"

TENG

"Dengan ini, Ootsutsuki Toneri dan Hinata Hyuuga, secara sah telah menjadi suami istri,"

TENGG!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T COME BACK**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **CREDIT TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : ALTERNATIVE REALITY, SEMI CANON, TYPO DAN EYD BELUM SEMPURNA**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TENG!

Lagi ingatan itu muncul, mengusik tidur indahnya. Tentulah ingatan itu akan selalu tertanam di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah salah satu dari kebahagiaan hidupnya. Salah satu. Ya, salah satu.

Atau mungkin satu-satunya.

Matanya tak terpejam lagi, namun ia tetap tak beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat untuk bangun. Memutuskan untuk terlentang, kemudian menatap langit-langit megah kamarnya.

Ah, untuk apa menatap langit-langit kosong? Saat ada suatu objek yang lebih baik baginya untuk dipandang di sampingnya? Lelaki itu melirik seseorang yang masih tidur di sebelahnya, sambil mendengar sayup-sayup kecil dengkuran kecil.

Oh, dia tidak tidur sendiri. Ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk ditiduri satu orang. Pun statusnya saat ini mewajarkan ia untuk tidur bersama seseorang. Seorang wanita.

Bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Digerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai biru lurus itu. Mengusap pelan dan penuh perasaan. Rasanya ingin memutar waktu sebentar menuju lampau.

Adalah zaman kegelapannya yang ingin dituju. Kala dimana ia merasa seperti butiran debu yang berterbangan. Semua tampak jelas. Saat itu terasa sangat menyakitkan dan traumatik. Ditengah perjalanan sesatnya di dunia, ia menemukan sebuah wasiat.

 _Chakra dibagikan untuk mencapai kedamaian_

 _Tapi chakra disalahgunakan untuk kesengsaraan_

 _Dunia yang ditinggalkan Sang Sennin telah gagal_

 _Manusia dan chakra_

 _Sepantasnya dihilangkan_

Itu adalah titah dari leluhurnya –yang ditangkap oleh otaknya-. Sebagai satu-satunya keturunan yang tersisa, dan juga sebagai bentuk abdi kepada nenek moyang, maka ia harus menjalankan apa yang diminta wasiat itu.

Musnahkan Bumi.

Mengamati bumi dari masa ke masa, membuatnya yakin bahwa memang ia harus melakukan itu. Namun, pria itu tak bisa begitu saja melakukannya. Ia butuh kekuatan yang lebih besar. Lebih dari yang sekarang dipunyai sekarang. Sepertinya bukan membutuhkan sesuatu, tapi seseorang.

Byakugan no Hime.

Seseorang yang jika garis keturunannya ditarik ke atas, maka masih satu keturunan Ootsutsuki. Seseorang itu haruslah punya kekuatan yang mumpuni, yang tangguh, sepantaran dengannya, dan yang wajibnya adalah ia harus seorang perempuan. Perempuan untuk dijadikan mempelainya. Untuk meneruskan keturunannya. Keturunan untuk mewarisi wasiatnya.

Dan Ootsusuki Toneri telah menemukan gadis yang memenuhi kriteria itu.

Ialah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata memiliki jarak pandang byakugan mencapai satu kilometer. Dengan kemampuan andalan taijutsu khas Hyuuga, serta usianya yang masih daun muda, membuat perempuan itu cocok untuk dinikahinya.

Memang tujuan awalnya hanya sebatas itu. Toneri akan menikahinya hanya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Namun lambat laun berubah, seiring perasaan ikut bermain ke dalam.

Yang terlihat dari luar adalah... Hinata cantik. Bagai jelmaan dewi dengan keanggunannya yang tiada tara. Lihatlah iris mata lembut lavendernya, rambut indigo panjang yang lurus –terlihat jelas perempuan itu sangat merawat mahkotanya-, bibir tipis nun menggoda, kulit cerah bersih halus, lekuk badan yang begitu.. ahh Toneri tak bisa menjelaskan kesempurnaan itu lagi.

Apa dia memiliki ketertarikan pada Hinata karena penampilan saja?

Entahlah. Dari merisiknya lelaki itu kenal lebih jauh tentang Hinata. Terus mengamatinya dari jauh, dan menemukan sesuatu yang unik dari sang gadis. Sifatnya pemalu, ramah kepada semua orang, kalem, dan punya senyum yang memikat. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang tidak ada, namun ia butuhkan untuk ada dekatnya. Baginya Hinata itu seperti bulan. Bulan yang tak bisa memancarkan cahaya sendiri, namun bisa memantulkan cahaya dari sang surya.

Penelusuran terus berlanjut. Satu persatu hal mulai diketahui dari Hinata. Semakin lama mengamati perempuan itu, semakin berdebarlah hatinya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Seperti gendang yang berdentum keras pada jantungnya.

Belum pernah ia merasakan ini.

Saat melihat Hinata tersenyum, hatinya terasa damai.

Saat melihat Hinata bermuram durja, ia seolah ikut merasakan lara itu.

Ah, Toneri sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.

Motif pernikahan berubah. Toneri menikah karena cinta. Ia benar-benar suka pada gadis itu.

Namun menikah bukanlah sesuatu semudah membalikkan kedua telapak tangan. Ada rintangan yang harus dilalui. Salah satunya adalah gangguan dari cinta pertama calon mempelaimu.

Toneri tahu, bahwa Hinata masih mencintai cinta pertamanya. Perempuan itu menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang disebut orang-orang adalah Pahlawan Konoha. Dan ia menyesal mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Padahal selama ini Naruto tak pernah peka dengan perasaannya, hanya menganggap Hinata sebatas teman. Tapi mengapa Hinata masih tetap bertahan? Dan mengapa saat hari rencana pernikahannya sudah dekat, Naruto baru mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukai Hinata? Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Bukankah orang itu brengsek? Tanpa sadar, jari jemari yang digerakkan untuk mengelus rambut istrinya, berubah menjadi kepalan tangan yang kuat. Dasar bodoh, tau begitu mengapa masih diingatnya juga?

Ia benci melihat keromantisan mereka selama berada dalam satu misi. Ingin rasanya memisahkan mereka. Mungkin dengan mempercepat pernikahan adalah jalan yang terbaik. Saat itu Toneri segera berganti rencana untuk segera meluluhkan hati Hinata.

Dan meskipun saat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan Naruto, ia tetap merasa cemburu. Selama bersamanya, yang ada di mata Hinata itu Naruto. Di hatinyapun masih ada Naruto! Kenapa? Padahal Hinata bersama dengan dirinya. Tonerilah yang harusnya ada di mata gadis itu!

Dipenuhi oleh emosi dan nafsu, tanpa memikirkan pertimbangan lainnya, dalam sekejap Toneri memasang segel pada Hinata. Segel untuk menutup ingatannya akan masa lalu, dan segel untuk mematuhi sang tuan.

Hinata bukanlah Hinata yang bebas mengutarakan semua apa yang dirasakannya lagi. Bukan pula Hinata yang akan menolaknya. Hinata yang sekarang telah dibuatnya menjadi boneka.

Sebut dirinya egois. Perduli setan soal hal itu. Meskipun lelaki itu tak menampik keegoisannya, tapi jika ia tak melakukan itu, maka hatinyalah yang terluka. Toneri tak ingin sakit lagi, tak ingin sendiri lagi. Ia punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

Biarlah ini menjadi cinta sepihak atas dasar egonya.

Sebut dia jahat.

"Ngghh..."

"Hinata?"

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut istrinya. Mengerjap-ngerjap, sambil mengucek matanya. "Apa kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Hnn,"

Balasan itu membuat Hinata memasang wajah cemberut, sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tak bangunkan aku dari tadi?" Jelaslah ia kesal, bisa jadi suaminya melihat ekspresi anehnya saat tidur. Mungkin mulutnya yang menganga, mungkin liurnya yang menetes, atau hal lain yang membuat ia terlihat bodoh.

"Aku tak membangunkanmu, karena aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu saat tidur," Toneri mulai menggombal. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam.

"Bohong,"

"Serius. Kau benar-benar cantik,"

Sepertinya kemesraan mereka akan berlanjut. Mari memberikan mereka waktu berdua, terutama Toneri, yang benar-benar menikmati momen ini. Orang yang berharap waktu tak bergerak, agar selamanya bisa terus seperti ini bersama Hinata,

Ingin waktu berhenti. Karena ia takut esok akan ada seseorang yang merebut kembali kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Long time no see FFN!**

 **Well, setelah bertapa berabad-abad, sepertinya jalan cerita FF saya sebelumnya "Please Come Back" musti diremake, karena banyak hal yang sepertinya menjadi tidak nyambung dan komentar sana sini yang berpikir ulang. Maaf kalo lama menunggu.**

 **Awalnya pengen bikin oneshoot aja setelah nonton the last di gtv*, but... aku gapuas kalo oneshoot. This fic dedicated to Toneri. Biar aja kamu gak happy ending di muvi, di fic ini aku bikin kamu bahagia!**

 _ **Oh jadi ini bakal jadi ToneHina?**_

 **Ga tau. Ada dua opsi ending. Kalo ga NH ya TH. Tapi keknya bakal condong ke ToneHina deh. Ya sekali-kali bikin ff yang bukan NH. Hehe. Lagian NaruHina udah official, udah happy ending, udah nikah, udah punya dua anak, udah jadi couple romantis di Naruto, udah dibikin muvinya lagi. Lha kalau fanfic? Cuman buatan penggemar dan ga official :' Hanya ingin menyampaikan uneg-ungeg dan membahagiakan seorang tokoh... Jangan pikirin ending, nikmati aja dulu ceritanya.**

 **Oh ya, soal prologue yang make lagu dari 49 days ost itu, itu ngena banget ciyus. Kek itu toneri banget!**

 **Kedepannya, mohon doa, review, fav, dan follow minna-san, biar saya bisa konsisten bikin dan bisa transfer fic multichapter yang laen :3 Sankyuu to Jaa Nee!**

 **September, 2016**

 **Sign,**

 **Sasshi Ken**

 ***seneng banget GTV nayangin The Last, duh serasa nobar liat kapal kesayangan berlabuh dengan cinta. Ganahan banget pen teriak fangirlingan. Terlebih setelah itu aku dan temen2 sekelas nobar the last –lewat leppi-, tapi langsung ngeskip ke endingnya :3 Laknat banget ya, temen2 cowok pada sok" ngelarang, tapi pengen ngeliat juga :v :v**


End file.
